The Son of Neptune
by Poseidon93
Summary: Discontinued.
1. Prologue

Percy and Annabeth sat on the beach of Camp Half-Blood holding each other tight, thinking back on the times they have shared in the years of the second titan war.

"Can you believe all the things we've been trough?" Annabeth nearly whispered as she looked out on the ocean, the kingdom of Percy's father.

"Yea I believe it"

Annabeths frown made him laugh. She always made this special face whenever she couldn't figure out what he meant or if she was stuck on a problem. Fortunately for Annabeth she didn't use that face too often.

"Stop Laughing, what are u thinking about?" She cut in right trough his chain of thoughts.

"I was just thinking about how cute that frown of yours is, and how I can believe everything that happened, because I have you. And you are the most real thing in my whole short life. And I want nothing else then to spend the rest of my life with you." Percy smiled and kissed her as while he felt her tears of joy run down her cheeks and onto his.

As they sat there silently Percy heard someone whispering his name, he stood up and looked around suddenly in defense, he wasn't scared. He has after all been in quite a few tight spots before and got out whole again, no. It was Annabeths safety he was scared for.

"What's wrong" Annabeth said suddenly wary and her hand on her knife.

They stood there silently, neither one of them moved scanning the waves and the shore for any kind of trouble. Nothing happened, it was like time stood still. The leafs of the trees seemed to move in slow motion.

Then snap a horn sounded across the camp signaling the curfew was due in half an hour.

Percy relaxed a little bit, taking his hand out of his pocket where it had held Riptide tight ready to be drawn.

Annabeth put her knife back and walked over to Percy.

"Come, it was probably nothing. Lets go to bed" she said kissing him lightly on the cheek from behind.

"Your right" he said, although his face still seemed troubled but he got a smile on his face when he looked down on Annabeth. "Let's head to bed... shorty" he laughed before running towards the camp.

Annabeth ran after him giggling while she ran, when she finally caught up with him outside of the Poseidon cabin she punched him hard in the shoulder, but ended up getting tears in her eyes because her hand hurt like Hades it self.

Percy took her hand in his. "You really have to stop doing that, you know it will hurt every time, do you want me to fetch one of the Apollo kids?" He asked concerned of her hand but a mischievous look on his face.

"Oh shut up, I'll be fine. You just get a goodnight sleep and I will finish u with my other hand tomorrow!" she smiled and leaned in closer and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Goodnight Seaweed Brain." She pulled back and walked for the Athena cabin.

"Goodnight Wise Girl" he whispered back to her.

He turned towards his cabin, thinking for him self.

- Sorry Annabeth, I want to tell you but the gods have forbidden it.

As he walked inside he saw someone waiting for him, he fell to his knee and bowed.

"Rise Perseus I'm here to give you a gift, and after what you did last summer you shouldn't need to bow to me or any other god for that matter. Don't tell Zeus I said that thou!"

"Of course not dad" Percy said a smile playing over his face but soon came to rest once again as a sad frown. "I know what will happen, Hera will come take me away wont she?"

"Yes she will, and Olympus will close any minute and Zeus has ordered me to stay in my palace. There's not much I can do about that. But before that I got a little something for you."

He reached into his pocket and gave Percy a shining bronze watch.

"How is this possible? It was left behind in Alcatraz was it not?" Percy had an astonished face which made Poseidon chuckle a little.

"It was but I asked Tyson to retrieve it and repair it to even greater power."

Percy pressed the button on the side and a big bronze shield circled itself out like a snake coiling up. It was just as he remembered, all the engravings from the sea of monsters were there. Grover, Tyson, Annabeth and him self doing different feats. He looked more closely and he saw that Tyson had engraved things from earlier events, there was Percy bathing in the river Styx. On the right side was a picture of Percy defeating the titan Hyperion. There was even a picture from the throne room of Olympus where he saw himself declining the offer to be made a god. And in the middle, just where the shield spike usually is placed was a trident engraved in sea green and it was shining with an aura which felt familiar.

"Whenever you need it, the power of the ocean will always be with you. Just touch the trident and you will feel that u can take the energy of the water inside and use it. But do remember it will not last forever, be sure to refill it by dipping it in water."

"I do not know what to say dad, thank you" Percy said his eyes becoming wet.

"Now I must go, Zeus is soon going to find out where I am. Oh Percy one last thing, Take a picture with you, it will help u keep warm." Poseidon smiled warmly to Percy as he was gone in a flash of blue light.

When Percy looked up he was gone. "Thank you father, I will remember."

He withdrew his shield to the watch again before going to his bed.

He had a bunch of photos there, he wondered which one he should take with him. He smiled when his eyes fell on a picture of him self with Annabeth and Grover. Taken the day before as they arrived at camp.

He folded it, made sure he slept with his cloths on and everything he needed in his pocket, and fell into a dreamless sleep, except for one sentence in a woman's voice, Hera's voice.

"An exchange of leadership is necessary for peace. For us all."


	2. Chapter 1

Percy found him self waking up when he crashed out of the sky and into the ocean. He managed to crawl him self up on land and sighed out loud.

"And where the hell is it that Hera has sent me" he muttered low to him self.

Percy slowly made his way up the beach towards the road he could see on the other side. He was half way over the road when a black pick up truck stopped right in front of him, its left side facing him.

Three people jumped down from the platform on the back of the car circling him until he was surrounded from all sides swords pointing at him, a fourth person stood on top of the car pointing an arrow straight at his hearth.

The drivers' door opened and out came a tall and, if he was allowed to say it, hot girl. She was maybe 16-17years old, long dark brown hair flowing freely over an emerald green dress/armor. He couldn't tell what it was. She had a breastplate in shining steel, with matching armored gloves that went all the way up to her elbows. On her lower body the dress was streaming freely. Around her neck she had a necklace which had a brilliant emerald stone, it shone with a green aura that lighted up her elegant face.

Percy stood there drooling over the sight of her.

-Stop it! You got a girlfriend, Annabeth. She's waiting for you to finish this mission and get back to her!

Percy gathered him self and took a closer look at the rest of his enemies.

There were two more girls, the one on the platform had a light form of leather armor with a golden metal glove on her right hand, which were holding the arrow that were currently pointing at him. Golden hair was put tightly together in a pony tail with a gold circlet that went around her head, just under her hairline.

The girl on his right had a spear pointing towards him while shielding her self with a rectangular shield. On her head was a shining steel helm, black hair flowing from under it. Her eyes burned with the fire of battle.

The two guys were pretty similar, they wore the same heavy armor. They were holding a big two handed sword each ready to slash Percy in half with one strike.

"Soooo, you're the welcoming committee?" Percy said before he could thing about it. The two guys scowled, the girl with the spear growled.

Percy was far from afraid, he could take these guys pretty easy. He was not sure about the girl in emerald thou, there was something about her that frightened him. Something powerful, something he had felt before, in the sea of monsters. She was a witch a sorceress, just like Circe. That was the only reason he hesitated.

"That will depend on the matter of welcoming you expect" the emerald girl said as she cut trough his thoughts. "Who are you demigod? Why are you here? Do you have anything to do with Jason disappearing?" she was breathing heavy after that outburst. She was just inches from his face when the girl on top of the car spoke up. "Stop it Reyna, he can't answer your question if you don't give him room for it!"

The emerald girl, or Reyna, blushed as she stepped backwards. "Your right of course Gwen, I just want to find Jason." She sighed, "Well, can you tell me who you are?" her voice was still stern.

Percy smiled sympathetically towards Reyna as a he spoke.

"My name is Percy Jackson, son of Po-"_-Neptune Percy, Neptune_, His fathers voice spoke in his head. "Son of Neptune. That I think answered your first question. As for your second question, only the gods know that, although I have a few suspicions. And the last one, no I do not know any Jason. I'm sorry I can't help you with more then that." He stood still waiting for them to make the next move.

They just stood there, looking at him. They had lowered there weapons but they were still wary of him.

"A... a son of Neptune? But you must be at least 16 years old, that means Neptune broke the oat as well?" he smiled at her. "How have you survived?"

"That is something I can not answer you at the moment. Now, I got a few questions for you." He chuckled inside as he saw their faces.

"First, who are you demigods? And do you attack every stranded person that washes up on this shore?"

The girl with the golden bow and leather armor spoke first.

"I am Gwen, daughter of Apollo" Why was he not surprised? "The war girl there is Halley, Daughter of Mars (_Ares, Percy thought smiling_). The two boys there is Dakota and Bobby twin sons of Vulcan (_Hephaestus_) and this sunshine here is R-"

"I am Reyna, Daughter of Trivia (_Hecate_) and the current Preator of the Roman legion of Demigods!"

"Impressive, so are you guys just going to stand there like dolls, or are you going to take me to camp?" Percy said it calmly but as always, he probably didn't notice his rude comment.

The Are- Mars girl growled deep. "Enough of your insolence, even if you are a child of the big three, you will show respect to your superiors." She tried to cut him in his shoulder with her spear, but Anaklusmos was there to cut the spear in two faster then the roman eyes could see. Halley stood there shocked now with a sword pointing at her throat.

The others suddenly pointed there weapons back onto Percy, but he didn't move.

"Lower your weapon Mr. Jackson, we won't run you trough if you calm down."

_Stupid, Stupid Hera. Why couldn't she just leave me alone? Let me have one good holyday with Annabeth, she must be worried sick. Oh well, I'm here already. I might as well go on with her plan. I must gain there respect and acceptance. Maybe just a little fun..._

"Percy!" He snapped out of it, looking over at her. Her hand was raised towards him, her amulet shining even more then before.

"Do not worry, I wont fight your magic sorceress. I'm not in the mood." He capped riptide and put it in his pocket. He smiled, "Let us get back to this Legion of yours. Iv had a rough morning and I want to go back home, although that wont happen any time soon I'm afraid" He sighed when he walked right past the Mars girl and jumped into the shotgun seat of the truck.

The others looked at each other in a silent agreement before jumping up into the car.

Reyna jumped into the drivers seat, looked at him as she fired up the engine. "You, have a lot of explanation to do when we get to Lupa." She turned to the road and drove into the morning light. His last thought was _this is going to be one long day._


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey all, sorry for bit slow updating but that is how it will be :P **

**If anyone got a site to translate for Latin and ancient Greek I could really use it :D**

**Any suggestion is more then welcome, just Review!**

**I have not decided if I'm going to do a third person Percy POV all the way but I will see how it goes. **

**I forgot this in the other chapters so...  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO or HoO and all characters invented bye Rick Riordan is his I am just simply borrowing them :)**

**Remember to review!**

_I know I'm supposed to get their acceptance and all, but I have no idea of who "they" are or where I am. I want to go back to Camp Half-Blood, but that won't happen anytime soon. Hera must have some sort of plan. How come I have never heard or seen any of these demigods before, or this other camp for that sake._

Percy sighed as he saw the landscape flow away outside the window of the car. Reyna had been very quiet since they started driving, but he didn't think too much of it she seemed like a girl that had a lot on her mind at all times.

_Let's see what I know about these people. They are acknowledging the gods in their roman names, and my father told me to call my self a son of Neptune, his roman name. I don't think I got anything to worry about from anyone of these guys, well this Reyna might be a problem she's powerful and probably got quite a few aces up her sleeve. _

_He was pretty sure he was far from New York, after he got into the car they had driven for a couple of hours straight north. Time to start asking questions I guess._

"So tell me something err.. Reyna. Were still in America yea? And how did you know how to find me where you did?" He looked over at her, her face had an unreadable expression.

She looked quickly over at him and seeing he was looking at her with a sad but stern face, his sea green eyes staring right into her soul.

She looked back to the road and said in a low voice

"We are still in America yes, California to be exact. We're going to camp where I will present you to Lupa our guardian. The camp is just north of San Francisco. As to how I knew where to look for you was because Juno came to me in a dream to look there after a person who was lost, and to take some warriors incase something happened."

Percy nodded, it made sense.

"You don't seem to take this news weirdly, but I guess you're pretty used to it."

Percy turned and smiled at her

"Yea, I am. In fact I'm probably more used to it then any demigod ever."

He didn't say more, but he knew she was getting more and more curious as of whom he was.

They drove into a multi floored garage and parked at the roof. Percy could see The Golden Gate Bridge in the distant but didn't say anything as his eyes landed on Mount Tam. His eyes darkened as he looked at the mountain and the memories of earlier events there rushed to the front of his mind.

"That's Mt. Tam we fought a great battle there earlier this year when we tried and succeeded in destroying Saturn's throne. And Jason our leader son of Jupiter single handedly defeated the titan Krios."

"Yea, I've been there. Wait you said you destroyed Mt. Tam? From what I heard it just crumbled when Kronos fell."

Her eyes darkened.

"Why do you say Kronos, that's his Greek name they are no longer used. And what you mean to say you were at Mt. Tam? No one was allowed up there, not even now."

"That my dear is something I'm not allowed to tell you as of now. I will tell you in time." Percy looked away and back onto Reyna, the others standing on the other side of the roof bye a stable. Wait stable, _they must be using the mist to cower it I guess. _

"I'm guessing we're flying the rest of the way?"

She looked at him again, her eyes had such a glow to it they nearly made Percy's knees buckle but he managed him self as she simply walked away.

He took one last glance at Mt. Tam before joining them over at the stables where they had already brought out 6 pegasi.

When he got over there all 6 pegasi bowed there heads and simultaneously said, _My Lord, it's a pleasure seeing you! Did you bring sugar cubes for us?_

"Of course I always got some on me" Percy said smiling as all the pegasi walked over to him leaving the demigods standing staring.

He plucked up some sugar cubes from his pocket and handed one each to the pegasi as he patted them on the head.

"So which of you will I have the honor of riding?"

_Any one of us you will my lord! _They all said.

"Mkaaay let me rephrase. Which of you was I supposed to carry me?"

_I was my lord_. A beautiful white mare that walked gracefully past him and stood still behind him.

"I'm sure we will meet again" he said to the other pegasi as they returned to the others. He turned around looking at the beautiful horse in front of him. He put his hand on her neck asking. "So what is your name, you are magnificent."

_Bellona is my name my lord, but call me Bella. _The horse shivered in excitement as he got onto her back stroking her neck. "I know a big heroic pegasi I'm sure would be excited meeting you sometime Bella. He is one of my best friends." He looked at the others still standing on the ground beside there pegasi looking at him as if he was mad.

"So... you talk to horses?" The girl named Halley asked with an unmistakable tone of sarcasm. She was startled thou when the pegasi beside her pushed her with its head so she fell to the ground.

"Yes I do, they are after all my relatives" He smiled down at her, "Are we going or not?"

"We are going, right now as a matter of fact" Reyna looked closely at him before mounting and soaring to the sky. The others following close behind.

"You know the way to camp don't you?" Percy asked Bella quietly as she took off.

_Yes my lord._

"Good, then let's see what kind of flying you can do eh Bella?" She let out a little sound which he took as a chuckle. _I was waiting for you to ask!_ She flapped her wings harder and faster and flew straight up between Gwen and the boy named Bobby.

Bella went into a loop circling the rest of them, and Percy shouted out in joy before they straightened up and flew straight past them.

"Wait up Percy!" he heard Reyna shouting behind him. He didn't care he was really enjoying flying with Bella she reminded him so much of Blackjack back home.

The ride was over way to quickly for Percy's taste as they landed in a clearing in the woods beside a cave which had an aura around it which Percy couldn't place.

He waited nearly 15minutes on the ground before the others joined him, they all had an angry and annoyed look on their faces as they dismounted. The two boys, Bobby and Dakota, took the reins of the horses except Bella's as it was clear she would not leave Percy's side until he commanded her away.

This left Percy hiding halfway behind Bella as the looks those girl gave him was more then he could stand. Halley looked like she wanted to chop him into little pieces with a blunt axe. Gwen like she was seriously thinking about using him as a needle cushion for her arrows. And Reyna was glaring at him like she wanted to vaporize him at the spot.

He chuckled a bit when Bella said kind of sarcastic; _If looks could kill..._

"What are you laughing about _Jackson_?" Reyna spat as she said his name

"Nothing, never mind" he said quickly straightening his face.

"Good, I really hope Madame Lupa will decide on eating you. But I hope she will give me the honor of killing you first. Now follow me." Damn she was mad so she just followed her after sending Bella away to rest. Gwen and Halley following close behind him their hands on their swords.

When he entered he was amazed of how big this cave was. It was huge. His eyes finally landed on a big wolf, at least 3 times as big as a normal wolf, sitting on the cave floor waiting on them.

The Girls knelt down in front of the wolf as Reyna spoke.

"Madame Lupa, as you know we went on a quest after I had the dream of Juno telling me to find a boy. We were hoping to find Jason, but what we found was only this guy. I will let him introduce him self but I must say that he is rude and can't follow orders." The girls continued to kneel as the She-Wolf got up on all four.

Percy bowed his head before looking up at Lupa.

"My name is Perseus Jackson Son of Neptune. More I can not say since Juno herself has commanded it."

Lupa growled loudly.

"_I'm afraid of what your presence here means Perseus but I know from where you come from and I do not like your kind."_

She looked at him with black eyes before motioning to the girls to stand up.

"_Reyna, please show Percy around camp and get him settled at the Neptune cabin. His tests will begin this evening."_ She turned her face to Percy_ "As for now Perseus, I will not feed you to my pups. And if you survive your tests I will consider again if you are worthy of the Roman army or not. Now leave my presence..."_ The others were on their way out and Percy was following when he heard the She-Wolf hissing "..._Greek."_


End file.
